


Priorities || Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader

by RegicidalRavens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Netflix and Chill, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalRavens/pseuds/RegicidalRavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff on how Ushijima spent his Valentine's Day with his dear (y/n) + the addition of an unwanted third wheel cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities || Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day! I didn't have a Valentine but oh well ;-;  
> I know this story is a bit late, but better late than never!  
> Hope you all enjoy it and remember to leave a comment! //no seriously, feedback>kudos; i love feedback.

“You’re what?!?”  


Several students around the two gave strange stares at the red-headed teen, prompting Ushijima to shush Tendou.  


“Ah, sorry,” he sheepishly scratched at the back of his neck. But his expression went back to shocked in no time. “But, wow. I wouldn’t expect you of all people to skip practice. Did you even tell coach?”  


The stoic male shook his head in response, causing Tendou to choke on his saliva a bit. When Ushijima asked the shorter male if he was alright he was only replied with bewilderment.  


“Am I alright? The question is are _you_ alright!? You didn’t even tell coach? What’s gotten into you?”  
From the school entrance to their classroom, Tendou restlessly poked at the volleyball captain for more answers. Just when he was about to give up on his prodding, the tall ace stopped in front of the homeroom’s sliding doors and turned to the spiker.  


“Today is Valentine’s Day,” was all he said before walking ahead into the room and settling down at his seat near the windows.  


_‘So what?’_ he thought, but it didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. A sly grin appeared on his face before he ran into the room and slammed a hand down on Ushijima’s desk. The captain looked up at him, eyebrows raised in confusion.  


“Soo… Who is it?”  


“Hm?” the olive haired male hummed in reply, prompting Tendou to clarify.  


“Who’s the lucky Valentine, hmm? Ushiwaka-chan~”  


The corner of Ushijima’s eye twitched a bit when he heard the nickname he detested so much. He looked up at Tendou’s expectant face and sighed when he realized that the spiker wouldn’t stop asking until he received an answer.  


“(y/n).”  


The red-head stepped back in shock when he heard the stoic captain utter the name. It took him a few moments to process the name.  


“Wait. _What?_ You… You and (y/n)-chan are dating?!?”  


Ushijima did nothing but nod in response. He knew that Tendou intended to continue with the interrogation until he got every piece of information he wanted. Setting his notebook and pencil case on the sleek wooden tabletop, he awaited the barrage of questions.  


“Since when???”  


“Her birthday last year.”  


“Do both your parents know?”  


A nod.  


“Is that why you leave practice earlier sometimes?”  


“Maybe.”  


“How come I didn’t know?”  


“She said she didn’t want you to.”  


“What?!?” he huffed in frustration at the news. “Does anyone else know?”  


“The entire volleyball team,” Ushijima deadpanned.  


Tendou blinked once, twice, and then whined about the unfair treatment.  


“Whaaat… How come no one ever told me?”  


Ushijima shrugged. “Ask (y/n).”  


_‘Should’ve seen this coming sooner or later… They’re cousins after all,’ the captain sweat dropped a bit._  


The red-head continued to complain until a sharp voice interrupted him.  


“Tendou Satori!”  


He immediately felt a chill go up his spine when he heard the familiar tone, which he’d prefer to not be so familiar with.  


“Yes, Sensei?” he turned around and faced the teacher who was giving him a stern look.  


“I believe we’ve went over this before, yes? You should be sitting in your seat by the time class begins. And as far as I know, your seat is in the first row, yet you’re standing in the middle of the room after the bell has already rung.”  


He gave the irked teacher a cheeky smile before shuffling towards the front of the room and plopping down at his chair.  


The teacher, who had grown far too used to having to scold Tendou at least once a day, sighed before turning towards the blackboard and giving the class their assignment.  


“Today, you’ll be continuing the from the same pages as yesterday. Make sure to write down the problems and show all your work. It’ll be collected, so check that your name is there too. If you finish early, feel free to study on your own.”  


The groans coming from his fellow classmates went virtually unheard by Ushijima. Mindlessly turning to the indicated pages of his textbook, he diligently finished his work period after period and spent most of his free time wondering how the rest of the day would go.  
Before he knew it, the bell signaling the end of the school day rang. Several students that were ready to escape slammed what work they did onto the teacher’s desk before sprinting out the door. Some of the more normal ones packed their things away while conversing with their neighbors, placing their work onto the teacher’s desk and waving goodbye to her before heading home with their friends. Tendou however, had gone back to pestering Ushijima, wanting to know the details of the date.  


“What’re you guys doing?”  


“She wanted to go to the cafe across from the train station.”  


“Anything else?”  


“She also wanted to go back to her place to watch a movie.”  


“Netflix and chill?” Tendou asked with a grin, putting a bit of emphasis on the ‘chill’ part.  


“No. I think it’s just Netflix,” Ushijima rolled his eyes at what the red-head tried to infer to.  


The two walked out of the classroom, striding down the hallway and turning the corner to see (y/n) standing around and talking with a couple of friends.  


“(Y/N)~!” Tendou shouted and sprinted towards her at top speed. When she turned to see who had called her name, all she saw was a blur before being nearly tackled over.  


“Gah—! Who is th— oh. It’s just you,” (y/n) boredly looked at her cousin before lifting her eyes over his shoulder and spotting Ushijima not far behind. 

“Wakkun!”  


She pushed Tendou to the side (into the wall) before launching herself into Ushijima’s arms. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she snuggled against his chest, sighing from the warmth he brought her. He wasn’t exactly used to all the public affection, but despite the intense red dusting his cheeks, he held back his natural instinct to push away direct contact for her. (y/n)’s friends giggled and murmured about how cute the two were, and told her to text them later before waving and leaving the school grounds.  


“(y/n)-chaaaan,” Tendou tugged at her sleeve since she was still latched around Ushijima’s waist and probably wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon. “How come you never told meee…”  


“About what?” she turned her head so that her words wouldn’t be muffled by Ushijima’s chest.  


“About all of this! How come I’m the only one who didn’t know?!?” he whined while gesturing to the couple and flailing his hands in frustration.  


“Because you’re never gonna stop teasing me about it, idiot,” (y/n) stuck her tongue out at him and chuckled at his depressed demeanor.  


“Come on, we should go before the sun sets,” Ushijima lifted his hand and pat (y/n) on the head.  


“Yeah we should get going. Let’s go, Wakkun!” she unwrapped her arms from around him and intertwined their fingers instead. She waved back at Tendou, “See you later! Have a nice Valentine’s Day!~”  


“Ah! Wait, Ushiwaka! What about volley…ball……” he tried to call back the captain but he had already sped out of sight.  


—————

“Come on, you should get something too!” (y/n) tugged on Ushijima’s arm after she placed her order.  


“There’s nothing that I particularly want…” he murmured, eyeing her instead of reading the cafe menu.  


“Awww, fine. Guess I can’t change your mind if you really don’t want anything…” she pouted before taking out her wallet to pay the cashier. When she looked back up, she saw that Ushijima had already slid over a few hundred yen.  


“Wakkun! No, no, no, I can’t let you do that!” she exclaimed and tried to force her bills into the cashier’s hands instead. Ushijima gently placed his hand over her own to reassure her that it was okay.  


“Ah, er…. fine…” she reluctantly pocketed her money before he took her hand in his. When she looked up at the male, he was facing away in an attempt to hide his blush, but she could still see the tips of his ears reddening.  


“You two are so adorable,” the cashier arranged the money into the register before retrieving the raspberry cheesecake (y/n) had ordered. “Here you go,” he slid the dainty little box containing the dessert across the counter.  


“Thank you,” (y/n) smiled at him and chuckled at Ushijima’s shy behavior. She felt her hand being tugged at, telling her that the flustered male wanted to leave and escape the situation.  


“Hope you have a nice Valentine’s Day,” the cheery cashier waved his hand at the two, mostly (y/n), as they turned to walk out the doors.  


“You too!” she called back at the cashier before stepping out.  


—————

“Any movie you want to watch?” (y/n) asked as she set down the cheesecake on the coffee table and threw off her jacket.  


“Not really,” his deep voice resonated. “I’m fine with anything you like.”  


“Alright. I’m gonna go to the bathroom. You can turn the TV on first and look for Spirited Away on Netflix.”  


Nodding, he settled onto the couch and grabbed the remote, scrolling through rows of shows and movies before coming to the one (y/n) had requested. He pressed on it to begin loading and then paused before the elegant music could continue playing any longer. The two of them had already watched the movie together several times, but that didn’t stop (y/n) from watching it a thousand times more. Not to mention, he couldn’t stand to see the look of disappointment on her face like he did when he refused her for the first time.  


He tensed up in surprise when he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders but relaxed immediately once he realized it was just (y/n). ‘Who else could be in her house right now anyways?’  


“You want anything to eat?” she mumbled so that he could just hear her low voice. She snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his musky scent.  


He shook his head, patting his lap to indicate that he wanted you to sit on him. Giggling at his silent plea, (y/n) walked around the couch before settling onto his legs and leaning back onto his wide torso. He pressed the button on the remote again, resuming the soft violin music of the movie opening.  


“So how was your day, Wakkun?” (y/n) closed her eyes and breathed out in relaxation when she felt his arms wrapping around her waist.  


“Mm… it was… okay. Tendou kept on bothering me the whole day.”  


She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at her stoic boyfriend, encouraging him to spill more details.  


“He wanted to know if I had any plans for Valentine’s Day.”  


“Ah. I see… It’s too bad he doesn’t have a valentine of his own,” (y/n) snickered as she teased her unfortunate cousin. “Speaking of Tendou, you don’t have volleyball practice today? That’s pretty rare. Wouldn’t you practice independently even if there wasn’t though?”  


“I skipped practice today,” he calmly spoke as if it were the most normal thing for him to do. In (y/n)’s eyes however, the words gave her enough reason to think of him as insane.  


“You _what_??? Y-You skipped practice?” she stuttered out, almost baffled at what he was saying. “Isn’t that your top priority though? You planned on having your entire future career based around volleyball too…”  


“Hm. Yeah. That’s true. But it’s not my top priority,” he hummed out as she continued to stare at him with the look that he often deemed to be ‘cute’.  


“Then what—“  


“You’re my biggest priority, (y/n).”  


She blinked at him as her head was still processing his words.  


_‘Me? Me??? ME????’_  


“But I-I… Your volleyball…”  


“Aren’t you supposed to be my top priority?” he tilted his head in confusion as (y/n) was still stuttering in embarrassment from the male’s words.  


“That’s so… I never thought that you could be so… so… romantic,” she blushed furiously and buried her face into her hands, peeking out from the spaces between her fingers to see Ushijima’s eyes softly gazing at her. She had to squeeze her eyes shut when he gave her a small smile, something as rare as seeing Shiratorizawa lose a prefectural game.  


“Of course you’re my priority,” his voice echoed in her ears. Pulling her closer to him and pressing his lips against the top of her head, he sighed at the feeling of her warm skin. “I’ll always have volleyball… but I can’t end up losing you. I think I’d rather give up volleyball than have that happen.”  
(y/n)’s eyes widened and a rosy red bloomed all over her face.  


“Wakkun… You’re really killing me here,” she murmured out with her face hidden from his view.  


The corner of his lips turned down at her words, taking them to heart. Unsure of exactly what to do, he took her by the shoulders and pushed her back a little to see her face more clearly, which resulted in the red of her face darkening even more.  


“Ah, uh, are you okay, (y/n)?” he stuttered out, a tone of panic slightly shown in his voice. After all, he could feel her heartbeat accelerating and the red warmth of her face refused to fade.  


“No, well, ah… I-I’m fine, Wakkun,” she managed to respond, eyes wandering everywhere else except to his olive-brown eyes. “It’s just that… well… Happy Valentine’s Day, Wakkun,” she was eventually able to gather her thoughts together and voice them. She turned and leaned up towards him, meeting his lips with her own. He raised an eyebrow in confusion but brushed off her fidgety behavior and decided to just press against her as well.  


They both pulled away and silence ensued; nothing awkward. Just a comfortable pause in which they both cuddled.  


“H-Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, (y/n),” Ushijima was able to tell her what he had been trying to say all along. “Come on, let’s pay attention to the movie now.”  


She turned and leaned her back against him once again, finding the notion of denying his request to be far too impossible for her.

———O-MA-KE~———

Everything was perfect. The two of them were peacefully enjoying their evening and watching the credits roll as the beautiful summer soundtrack accompanied the ending. But of course, all good things came to an end. A boisterous voice suddenly yelled along with the banging on the front door.  


“(Y/N)-CHAN! I’M COMING INNNN~”  


(y/n) facepalmed when she recognized the loud voice and sighed when she could hear Ushijima chuckling.  


“He’s never going to change is he… This happened to us during New Years too. Hopefully he didn’t bring the entire volleyball team this time,” (y/n) grumbled under her breath.


End file.
